


Smoke Break

by devilcouldweep, OblesseNoblige



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Bloodplay, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, M/M, Murdoc dislikes Intimacy, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilcouldweep/pseuds/devilcouldweep, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OblesseNoblige/pseuds/OblesseNoblige
Summary: 2D busts his lip open while fucking off with Murdoc behind the 7/11. What happens next will shock you.
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals/Stuart "2D" Pot
Comments: 6
Kudos: 146





	Smoke Break

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was a collaborative effort between myself and OblesseNoblige. There would be no fic without them, so if you like the fic please say thank you~ And make sure you've read those damn tags before continuing!!

“I’m okayyy~” 2D mumbles breathily as he tries to pick himself up. Scraped knees digging into asphalt, blood dripping down from his split lips to make carmine splatters on the ground. A regular Jackson Pollock, that one. 

His obsidian eyes reflect nothing at all. Not the peachy pink sunset, not even the white street light flickering overhead.

“I didn’t ask.” Murdoc mutters back. He wants to lick the blood off of 2D’s lips, but takes a drag of his cigarette instead. Floods his lungs with acrid smoke. 

_Satan, this thing tastes like shit_. Murdoc inspects the filter, squinting to read the label. Literally just says “Shit” on it... Cute. Serves him right for bumming smokes off a monk in a back alley. 

It’s a sultry summer evening, dense with the kind of humidity that sticks to skin like sweat. Murdoc’s nape and underarms are starting to get uncomfortably damp. If he could acknowledge the feeling of regret, Murdoc might actually regret wearing the leather jacket. 

2D, on the other hand, seems unaffected by the outside temperature. Jeans, and a white shirt that’s so thin, you could probably rip it off in one go…

_Questions for later._

The singer giggles, voice lightly buttered with delirium as he continues to crawl forward. Somehow narrowly avoids the shattered remains of a broken bottle. No tetanus, not tonight. 

Murdoc, _naturally_ , does not lend a helping hand. But after another minute or so of struggle, 2D manages to stand up on his own. _There’s a metaphor in there somewhere, huh?_

_Whatever_. Now that 2D’s up, he staggers towards Murdoc with a wide, bloody smile. Legs still shaking from the fall damage, like a fucking newborn foal. 

Distracted, Murdoc almost startles as 2D collapses into him, slouching to press his tall, bony frame into Murdoc’s body. Wraps his long, long arms around Murdoc’s neck. 

“Oi. D’you have any idea how hot it is outside? Get the fuck off me.” So says Murdoc, as he makes absolutely zero effort to push 2D off. 

Instead, he hooks his arm around 2D’s neck to take another drag of his vile cigarette. Lets his hand rest limply across 2D’s shoulders. _Nah, not a hug. Shut up._

Now that they’re so bloody close, Murdoc can’t help but note the scents coming off 2D: cold sweat, fresh blood, and something else, something …. _sweet_. 

He snorts, exhaling the smoke through his nose with a noisy sigh. Places the cigarette between his lips to free up his hand, drumming his talons against 2D’s back a touch too aggressively.

When it becomes clear that 2D isn’t picking up on this facade of impatience, Murdoc switches gears: he slips his fingers under 2D’s shirt and scrapes against the ridges of the singer’s spine. 

That does the trick; 2D rouses from his slouched position, trying to steady himself again. Murdoc moves to pull back, but 2D has no intention of leaving any distance between their faces. He tilts his head to the side, drowsy eyes seemingly peering into Murdoc’s own.

Murdoc squints, trying to gauge if there’s anything behind that unrelenting blank stare. Not that it fuckin’ matters or anything, but he’s not used to being this close with his singer. Never thought he’d see the day, but Murdoc’s unsettled by how much this is all uhh, turning him the fuck on. Everything feels high definition. 

2D’s far away expression offers no answers; his eyes are as hollow as ever. Just the way Murdoc left them all those years ago...

“What?” Murdoc hisses through his teeth. _Don’t look at me like that._

He shifts his focus from the void onto the more tangible parts of 2D:

His pale skin is marred with dark under-eye bruises and the deep red still bubbling from his split lip. He’s all chipped teeth and loose screws, broken beyond repair. And still, in spite of all the damage, 2D is inexplicably lovely. Long, graceful limbs and a sugary disposition.

_He’s porcelain. Like a fucking bloody doll._

Murdoc untangles his arm from around 2D to take another deep pull from his cigarette, desperate for any sort of distraction. No dice; he can feel 2D’s own gaze drift to his mouth, more than he can see it. 

“Does it taste any good, Murdoc?” 2D asks slowly, swaying a little from side to side in his stupor. He sounds ssssickly sweet. 

“You tell me,” Murdoc mocks, blowing a cloud of smoke into 2D’s face. As if he’s not feeling the uncomfortable strain in the crotch of his pants after hearing that soft, dreamy slur. In Murdoc’s defense, 2D’s voice is known for it’s hard-on inducing properties, so...sod off. 

He smirks, huffing out a cruel laugh for good measure, hoping it’s not too obvious that he’s going fuckin’ mental. 

This is where 2D’s expression falters, and he recoils, berates Murdoc for being such a relentless prick.

...Or so Murdoc tells himself as he braces for the ramifications of his bastardry. 

_Hurt me back, love~_

It goes without saying that Murdoc isn’t prepared to be kissed through the fading curtain of smoke. For half a heartbeat, Murdoc freezes from 2D’s sudden counterattack. His breath hitches as his mouth fills with the familiar taste of warm copper. Fuck, he’s been craving this rush...it’s like speed but like, for his cock. Ya know? No? 

Head buzzing with static white noise, Murdoc is completely and utterly affected, too easily sucked in by 2D’s thoughtless kiss. He silently prays to Satan that 2D won’t notice. 

Thankfully 2D is completely oblivious, content to remain wrapped up in their momentary bliss. 2D licks at his lips; his blood flows more freely as Murdoc lets him in-

_More._

_This isn’t nearly enough._

He sinks his crooked teeth into 2D’s lip, hard enough to elicit an involuntary cry from the singer. A tiny, pained sound that pulls all the blood out of Murdoc’s head directly into his dick.

If 2D’s blood hits like an upper, then his voice is an addictive aphrodisiac. 

Whether it’s his angelic falsetto, or his soft, hurt cries...hell, even his regular stammering…Murdoc’s always been listening closely.

_Ever since I hit you with my car~_

He shudders- or maybe that’s just 2D, shivering further into Murdoc’s loose hold as Murdoc continues to suckle the warm blood out of his open wound.

They stay like that for so long, Murdoc’s cig grows uncomfortably hot against his fingertips, ashes falling freely to the pavement. He clicks his tongue, forcing himself to pull away.

As he turns, Murdoc briefly catches a glimpse of 2D’s dazed expression, his pale complexion now slightly flushed from the heat. 

_Pretty little thing._

He flicks the butt to the ground, crushing it beneath the heel of his boot. Frowns. Then casts a sidelong glance back at 2D. It’s way too easy to get swallowed into that inky black stare. 

_And if thou gaze long into an abyss, and all that horseshit._

Aside from the light blush tingeing his cheeks, 2D appears utterly unaffected by recent bloodsucking events. _Feeling just peachy, eh?_ Looking all refreshed, like he’s just woken up from a pleasant dream.

Murdoc tries to think of a scathing remark to fill the sudden silence, but his thought process is completely derails as 2D begins to hum. 

Random, but not unprecedented. His eyes are closed, his long lashes looking that much more apparent as they flutter against his pale cheeks. His brows furrowed slightly in concentration. 

_…….Shit. He looks good like that._

Murdoc can’t quite recognize the melody, but he makes a mental note of 2D’s hushed lullaby tones nonetheless. Better file this away; after all, Murdoc Niccals isn’t the type to ignore an opportunity.

Both a problem and a solution, that. 

Speaking of problems, Murdoc wants nothing more than to close his eyes too, dissolve into this half-baked song until there’s nothing else. Succumb to the alien sensation of bliss

But that’s not allowed, now, is it? Relaxation?

Not for Murdoc. 

Because unfortunately, his brain is wired to sabotage anything nice that ever happens to him. As unfamiliar feelings blossom within him, the only thing he understands is that he needs to crush them immediately. Denying shit always seems to work out _so_ well for him, right? At least for a little bit. 

“You sure love the sound of your own voice, don’t you,” he spits out maliciously. _I’m such a fucking liar._

“Mmh, but you love it, don’t you?” 2D mumbles in response, neither accusatory nor argumentative. It would honestly be easier to cope with if he was. 

Murdoc, not knowing what to say, says the first, most aggressive thing he can think of:

“Oh, come off it you miserable sod. If anything, it’s the money you generate that I love.”

2D laughs lightly, a sweet, genuine laugh that chills Murdoc to the core. It terrifies him that he can’t read 2D’s response at all. 

“You don’t have to lie all the time, Murdoc. It’s alright,” he slurs. “It’s just me...I’ll sing for you all you like.”

_It’s just 2D._

Right. But Murdoc physically can’t stop himself from being overly harsh, even if he wanted to.

“You’re always running your mouth- Why don’t you suck my cock, since you like chatting shit so much, hm?”

“Wh-what?” 2D stutters, uncomprehending.

At this point, Murdoc can’t afford to let his bravado slip away, so he brutishly pushes forward, deliberately ignoring the inevitable consequences. 

“You _heard me_ ," he accuses. "Suck my cock.”

2D blinks. He usually doesn’t look like he understands much of anything at all, but in these few awkward moments, he seems to be seriously considering his options.

It's all both flattering and deeply unnerving to Murdoc, who has to stand there and somehow keep it together as he waits for his response. 

The verdict? Without warning, 2D pushes Murdoc back so that he’s leaning against the dirty brick wall and drops back down to his knees. Murdoc sucks in a sharp breath, eyebrow raised as he watches him go- _oi. He can’t be for real, can he?_

He can. 

_Huh_ . This isn’t quite right. Murdoc has a feeling he should shove 2D away and leave him on the ground to twiddle his thumbs. Make him feel like a fuckin' idiot for being so easy, so compliant and unquestioning. Even worse, _loyal_. 

_Come on, Dents. You should know you can’t trust me._

Eugh. See, now even Murdoc’s questioning his own non-existent morality. Satan must be taking the piss out of him if he’s questioning his “morals” now.

Might as well let 2D have at it since he wants it so bad, yeah? 

Seems like a good call. For all his usual clumsiness, 2D undoes Murdoc’s belt buckle swiftly. Must be those long, nimble fingers....still, he seems pretty used to this. Eh, probably 'cuz he is; Murdoc's well aware that 2D's promiscuity is rivaled only by his own. Not exactly an innocent virgin now, is he? 

So when he’s not tickling ivories, counting various pills, or rubbing sparkly white coke into his gums he’s unbuckling belts, the little harlot. _Hmmmm, what else can those fingers do?_

If Murdoc claims he’s never wondered about where 2D’s hands have been, he’d be a liar. Which…. he is. 

For now, Murdoc watches on, unobjecting and completely pliant in 2D’s care. Total putty in his hands. Hell, he’d probably do anything 2D asks for at this moment. Thank Satan that this stupid doll is so clueless.

2D tugs at the waist of Murdoc’s jeans and watches Murdoc’s strained cock gracelessly bob out. 

“No underwear, Muds?” 2D giggles, carefree, head lolling to the side to take a better look.

“You’re just plain filthy~” 

_Tch. As if you’re not about to blow me_ \- is what Murdoc would say if he could speak right now without his voice cracking. Instead, he scowls and tenses his jaw, trying to focus on his accelerated breathing. 

2D doesn’t waste much time; he angles his head and pouts his lips slightly to kiss the tip of Murdoc’s cock. Gives an experimental suck, undoubtedly getting a hearty serving of leaky precum.

While he plays with the tip, 2D reaches one hand out to give Murdoc’s balls an experimental squeeze. Shit, who knew he could multitask? 

Satisfied, 2D moves on to slide his tongue along Murdoc’s shaft, like he’s licking an ice lolly. Getting it all good and wet. 

Murdoc’s already dreaming up half-hearted lyrics in an attempt to express just how fffucking good this feels. Only problem is 2D’s taking up way too much of his focus. 

The sudden chatter of passersby reminds Murdoc that they are, in fact, in public. He glances down to see if 2D gives a shit, but of course the singer is completely in a trance. Making quite the obscene expression, too. 

Ah. Looks like 2D’s done being a tease. Now that he’s wet the shaft to his liking, he tries to take the whole thing in as far as he could go, forcing a strangled gasp from Murdoc. He’s struggling to swallow it all, tensing each time the tip of Murdoc’s cock hits the back of his throat.

Not the best Murdoc’s ever had, but what 2D lacks in technique, he more than makes up for in enthusiasm. It feels like none of the countless experienced whores Murdoc’s slept with could even compare to this messy lip service.

“F-fuck..!” Murdoc growls, his whole body shuddering as 2D whimpers and whines for all his effort. He desperately wants to grab 2D by the hair and show him how to _really_ swallow the whole thing, make those dark eyes glisten with tears. But he doesn’t. 

Doesn’t want 2D to know his hands are shakin’ like he’s been off the bottle too long.

“Watch those teeth,” he hisses, miserably trying to maintain some semblance of control.

“MhmmHmmhm” 2D says, only marginally less coherent than when he’s speaking normally and not choking on dick. The muted vibrations admittedly feel amazing, but Murdoc’s patience is wearing thin.

“Oi. Don’t talk with your mouth full of cock, you bloody idiot,” He gasps down at him.

“Hmmm…” 2D moans, obediently pulling away. An ungodly mixture of saliva, precum, and blood dribbles down his chin, onto his shirt and the hot pavement. Satan….a lesser man could come from the sight of this. 

“I was just sayin’ how sweaty you are,” 2D hums, panting to catch his breath. “All musky and damp. Nothin’ like a bird, but I think I rather like that~”

From Murdoc’s vantage point, he can see from the hard-on bulging between 2D’s parted legs that he’s not lying about enjoying himself. On top of that, the rosy hue colouring his cheeks has deepened substantially.

“Yeah, I’ll bet you like it,” Murdoc sneers, clinically incapable of NOT belittling the man kneeling before him.

“D’you always have to be so nasty?” 2D mumbles, swiping his tongue across his cut thoughtfully.

_That a rhetorical question?_

“C’mon Dents, just finish what you’ve started. Don’t have all day to mess around with you here,” Murdoc lies.

Without waiting for a response, he takes his cock into his own hands and presses insistently against 2D’s soft lips. Twitches as 2D’s cut spreads open under the light pressure. 

Of course his faceache simply obeys, swallowing him back down again. 

_Oh yeah~ Feels so damn good, feelin’ that heat again…_

He’s sucking him back down as if he never stopped, still not able to go all the way, but Murdoc doesn’t care. He’s enthralled. He’s working what he can’t reach with a deft hand, massaging Murdoc’s balls with the other.

2D works his tongue best he can, his cheeks hollowing out with each pass he takes. Earnest and intense.

A bead of sweat rolls down his brow as he makes such lewd, wet sounds around Murdoc’s cock.

Murdoc opens his mouth to praise 2D for his efforts:

“L-look at you,” he grits out, audibly shaken. “You just love suckin’ me off, don’t ya?” Hmm. _Close enough._

2D responds with a heated moan. _That a yes, then?_

Murdoc’s reeling; Faceache’s pants look painfully tight and all he wants to do is rip them off. Have his bloody way with him behind this godforsaken 7/11. Potential pedestrians be damned! 

“You look about ready to blow, eh Stu?” Murdoc huffs. “You wanna touch yourself while you choke yourself on my cock, don’t you?”

Now he’s got Murdoc asking rhetorical questions; 2D continues to cry out as Murdoc looks down on him and the old Satanist doesn’t really know how the hell he’s supposed to feel other than _euphoric._ He can’t help his hips from snapping forward at each little suffering sound.

The pleasure’s mounting, thrumming all throughout his body, up his spine and through old joints. He’s positively tingling as an inevitable pressure forms in the pit of his stomach, his gasps coming hard and fast.

He’s so fucking close and he knows he can’t hold up much longer.

2D’s kept his eyes closed with his long lashes resting on his tinted cheeks for almost the whole time. Which is good, ‘cuz otherwise even he’d be able to see how destroyed Murdoc is from all this. And then he would _know._

He’d know entirely too much. _Can’t have that_ \--

2D blinks and stares up at Murdoc, eyes darker than black. 

_Fuck. Can’t have anything, more like._

Such are Murdoc’s final thoughts as he _crumbles_ under the weight of it all. 2D is so good, he’s so fucking good, he’s everything Murdoc needs right now. 

He’s fucking perfect.

 _“Oh, St-Stu…! Stu, I’m gonna cum,”_ Murdoc chokes out, damn near sobbing as his orgasm hits. The brick wall at his back is the only thing keepin’ him from collapsing to the ground.

Lightheaded, he mindlessly puffs out curses left and right as 2D refuses to pull off, Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallows all of Murdoc’s seed. The singer finally relaxes his jaw, pulling away with a choked mewl. _Oh, Satan, that's good... Gotta file that one away for the lonelier nights…._

Stu’s voice isn’t the only thing Murdoc wishes he could brand into his mind forever; the singer is a total mess right now. Knees bruised and jeans ruined from kneeling on the filthy asphalt, his once-pristine shirt splattered to hell with blood and saliva….

 _Lovely._

Murdoc chokes the thought back, bites the inner corner of his lip hard to stop himself from speaking too soon. 

A few moments pass as they struggle to steady their ragged breathing. Murdoc can’t bear to maintain eye contact so he closes his eyes and leans into the wall while 2D swipes away at his stained mouth with the back of his hand.

“That was…” 2D drifts off as the damaged gears in his head start turning ever so slowly. 

“Yeah,” Murdoc agrees, swallowing thickly. _It sure… was?_

He’s mortified, vulnerable, and so, so fucking _high._

Feelings of inferiority and self-belittlement crawl under Murdoc’s skin, sending anxious chills throughout his body despite the suffocating heat. He’s gotta get the ball rollin’, and _fast_ , lest he die from feeling small.

With the uncontrolled fire lit under his ass, Murdoc grabs 2D’s wrist and yanks him up out of his daze,shifting both their weights to shove 2D’s back against the dirty wall. 

His grip is vice-like, hard enough to brand bruises into 2D’s thin wrist; here’s hoping the faceache doesn’t notice how heavily Murdoc’s gotta lean into him just to stay upright. Doesn’t even bother to put his cock back in his pants.

2D’s lips part as if he’s about to ask something shockingly stupid, but Murdoc doesn’t have the mental capacity to deal with that right now. 

What’s the fastest way to shut him up before he starts yammering? _Easy._

Murdoc pushes his mouth over 2D’s once more, forcing the singer to swallow whatever dumb ass thing he was about to say. This time, the taste is somehow more obscene: faint blood mixed with his own semen.

2D’s mouth is so soft, and warm, _and good_ that Murdoc can’t seem to help it when his cock starts to stiffen up again. Makes him want to fuck that mouth all over again; he’s nothing if not insatiable.

He just keeps sliding his tongue into 2D’s mouth, taking what he wants and relishing the stilted little moans 2D keeps letting out. Indulgent.

With something akin to competitiveness, Murdoc reaches between them and starts to unbuckle 2D’s belt.

_Just you wait. Gonna make you feel so fucking good, Dents._

“M-mh-- Murdoc, wait,” 2D gasps out of the kiss and looks right into Murdoc’s pathetic, desperate, face. He places his warm hands over Murdoc’s clutching claws.“It’s alright, Muds. You don’ have to…”

Murdoc obviously he knows he don’ have to, but he’s going to, and 2D makes no move to stop him as he _finally_ gets the damn buckle undone. Murdoc’s eyes gleam ravenously as he yanks 2D’s zipper down and pulls out his cock.

They’re both exposed now, pressed close together. Murdoc takes both cocks in hand and gives an experimental pump, forcing a relieved gasp past 2D’s cut lips. _Oh yeah._

“See, isn’t that better?” Murdoc coos in uncharacteristically honeyed tones, betraying only a hint of condescension. 

“Yeah, keep goin’,” 2D pleads in reply, mind slipping as he woozily clings to Murdoc’s shoulders. His grip is so weak.

Panting slightly, he leans his head back against the brick wall, neck exposed, and lets his dark eyes drift shut. His unabashed pleasure is enough to send a rush straight to Murdoc’s head. He looks so unashamed and grateful, his ecstasy infectious. 

Murdoc swipes his long, split tongue against 2D’s throat, pumping them both nice and steady. He snakes his free hand under 2D’s nasty, ruined shirt, feeling up his chest. 

Now that he’s got him right where he wants him, Dents’ is never gonna want to leave. 

_…….At least until he cums, anyways._

2D squirms against the wetness tickling his neck and the firm hand pinching his nipple, crying out as jagged teeth scrape against his skin. _So sensitive_.

“Fff-Shit, _Murdoc_ ,” 2D heaves, fingers digging into Murdoc’s shoulders. 

Murdoc rather likes hearing his name uttered like that.

Their uneven breathing falls into sync as Murdoc continues his attentive touches. All he wants is to listen to 2D as he melts against him. And for these few sweet fleeting moments, Murdoc gets what he wants:

All he can hear are their quickened breaths, the wet sounds of their bodies touching, the ground scraping underfoot.

The moment breaks as 2D lifts his trembling fingers from Murdoc’s shoulders and pulls them through his hair. Forces his head up to gaze into Murdoc’s miserable face, overly inquisitive and searching for something Murdoc doesn’t know how to give.

Genuine intimacy. 

_Oh, anything but that._

He can feel his heart hammering up in his throat as if he’d just done a line of coke. Any and all semblance of control that Murdoc had slips away as he’s forced to acknowledge just how pathetic he truly is. 

He doesn’t want to be seen, nor does he like what he sees within 2D- the affection, the damn trust.

“Oi, l-let go D,” Murdoc warns, tone low and tight. He’s gotta keep up his momentum, can’t stop. Can’t let the anxiety ruin this.

2D, ever his obedient doll, relaxes his hold on Murdoc, blinking curiously. _Lucky he’s so easy..._

As soon as Murdoc’s free to suck away his problems, he drops to his knees. Got a much better problem to deal with down here. 2D’s cock looks way bigger up close, but Murdoc isn’t intimidated, no. If anything, his mouth is watering. Oh yeah, this much more to Murdoc’s taste.

He wastes no time sliding his long tongue all over 2D’s shaft. Murdoc starts pumping him with a firm hand once he’s got it all wet.

Murdoc is by no means a pious man, but the way he’s snogging 2D’s cock is damn near worship.

The singer’s sharp breathing’s like music to his ears. 

“Mmh, that’s nice,” 2D groans tactlessly, honest as ever.

“Keep talking,” Murdoc mutters against 2D’s hot skin. “Wanna hear it when I ruin you.”

 _This time_ he's not just talking out his asshole; Murdoc has a trick up his sleeve.

“Bastard,” 2D laughs, but he falters as Murdoc finally engulfs his prick in the warmth of his mouth. Not an easy task at first, considering 2D's.... endowment. but Murdoc isn't exactly a rookie, nor is he anywhere near as innocent as 2D.

2D chokes on his own labored breaths, his lower lip caught between his teeth, drawing out more blood. Not that he even seems to notice. He’s got his eyes trained on Murdoc.

“Oooh, you’re _good_ at that, aren’t you? _Really bloody good,”_ he praises from above, deep and gravely in contrast to his typical chirping.

A less depraved man might be able to keep his hands off himself listening to 2D babble like that (although Murdoc has his doubts,) but Murdoc was no such thing.

All too easily, he gives in to the temptation to stroke himself in time with his own bobbing head.

“You old hypocrite,” 2D breathlessly chastises, watching him carefully. “Y-you were just teasin’ me about that, and now look at you.”

Clearly having his prick down Murdoc’s throat has got him feeling quite bold, the miserable sod. 

As he's called out by 2D ( _of all people_ ), a rare, hot feeling of shame floods over Murdoc, rushes straight to his own cock, now dripping with pre-cum.

Murdoc thinks he rather likes this side of 2D. He groans lowly around the throbbing cock in his mouth in a show of his approval.. Squeezes his eyes shut under the weight of 2D’s accusatory stare.

“What, you think I can’t see how happy you look, Muds? You’re havin’ the time of your life,” 2D continues, pausing every so often to just _breathe._ Even if he can’t see 2D, his presence is wholly surrounding him. The way he smells, tastes, _feels…._

Aching jaw be damned -- no way Murdoc wants to stop now.

 _“Always knew you were a whore, though,”_ He continues, voice hushed. Somehow he sounds wistful, but Murdoc can’t even begin to wonder why. He’s too busy sloppily sucking to care.

He startles slightly as 2D slides his slender fingers through Murdoc's hair once again. His touch is overly gentle, contrary to his harsh words.

Murdoc just keeps his eyes closed as he keeps up the pace, though it's becoming difficult without both hands to brace against 2D’s hips.

Maybe 2D’s senses that, too. That Murdoc needs a little push.

As if reading Murdoc's mind (not that that could ever happen, right?), 2D’s gentle hold turns into a more painful grip; Murdoc knows from experience what’s coming next. 

As expected, 2D begins thrusting into his mouth with vigor; unexpected is how relieved Murdoc feels.

He’s letting 2D use him and there’s really no other word for it besides _cathartic._

“This what you wanted me to do to you, Murdoc?”

 _Yeah, probably for a long time now._ He obviously can’t speak back, but there’s nothing stopping him from choking out a strained whine

“Don’t you feel _dirty?_ ” 2D gasps. “Lettin’ me fuck your filthy mouth silly-- _oh bollocks,_ you’re so bloody _good_ at this..!” 2D sounds completely out of his mind, slurring his compliments and criticisms with his high pitched moans.

It all goes straight to Murdoc's head as a mix of complicated feelings that can be summed up by how fucking turned on he is. Stray tears squeeze out the corners of his eyes and roll down his cheeks as he lets his mouth get used to the force. 

How’d 2D ever manage to be so right? The shame feels so hot, so electric. The praise makes him feel higher than he already is.

Murdoc works his long tongue as best he can, determined to hear 2D fall apart; it’s working, if his singer’s ragged panting is anything to go by. Nobody can fault Murdoc Niccals for a lack of effort.

As 2D keeps up the brutal pace, Murdoc finds himself getting close to cumming. He keeps stroking his own prick with increasing desperation, an act that does not go unnoticed by 2D.

“Gonna cum, Murdoc?” 2D coos. Must’ve picked up on it from his quickened pace. “Does it feel that good?”

2D’s mocking him, but he’s not wrong, either; Murdoc wants so badly to say ‘yes’.

“Go on then. Let me see you,” 2D commands slowly, and it’s the final straw that marks Murdoc’s fall from grace.

Murdoc comes undone, splatters cum all over the pavement with a deep groan. At this rate, his groupies could come back here and have his babies with all the damn DNA he’s left on the pavement.

 _“Fuuuck...”_ 2D curses above him in a breathy falsetto, watching very intently.

His thrusts start to become more erratic as he stares, as if the sight of Murdoc is pushing him over the edge. Murdoc cracks his eyes open because there’s no way in Hell he’s going to miss this-

And it’s even better than anything Murdoc’s perverse imagination could’ve dreamed up. 2D’s burning up, his blue hair plastered to his forehead and neck with sweat. He looks so distraught in his own pleasure as his seed pulses out of him and down Murdoc’s throat.

Murdoc tries to keep sucking, but 2D grabs his hair tightly and rips him off, holding him in place as he jerks off onto Murdoc’s face.

Of course he’s got his tongue out like a whore.

“ _Oh, shit,_ ” 2D lets out a soft hiss through his teeth once he sees how he’s painted Murdoc’s face: his left eye squeezed shut as warm cum drips down his brow and onto his hollow cheeks. 

2D still holds onto Murdoc’s hair as he comes down from his orgasm. The two men stare each other down, both out of breath, covered in sweat.

Searching for some kind of sign. 

Murdoc swallows hard. _What now?_

2D’s clearly at a loss for what to make of the situation. He chews his lower lip pensively, mind probably whirring like a faulty printer. He seems to give up after a few troubled moments, breaking out into an uneasy, yet gentle smile as he lets Murdoc go. 

“You’re uh. You’ve practiced that quite a bit, then, yeah?”

Turns out good head can’t cure stupid.

“Guess that makes you rather lucky, doesn’t it?” Murdoc mutters, exasperated.

He looks away, doesn’t really know what to make of the fucking thing either.

Murdoc doesn’t get to dwell for very long because 2D starts taking off his filthy shirt and he’s curious what the dolt is trying to do next. 

Doesn’t expect 2D to kneel down on the pavement with him to wipe his face off with the soiled shirt.

“Oi- 2D-” Murdoc struggles, but 2D waves him off as if he’s a child.

“Calm down, Muds, for christ’s sake. You’re all scummy,” 2D reasons softly, wiping his face with light pressure.

Murdoc tells himself it’s the post-sex haze that’s allowing him to just fucking relax for once and let 2D clean him up. He was just stuffing his mouth full of cock after all, so this _should be_ easy to manage.

He tries not to think about worthless things, like his “”feelings”” about the whole bloody thing. One thing just kinda led to another and --eh. Whatever. He’ll just leave it at that. 

Once 2D’s satisfied with the state of Murdoc’s face, he rises again, tossing the ruined shirt into the shitty dumpster. In spite of everything, Murdoc almost expects him to waltz off and leave him back here, but of course 2D reaches his hand out instead, offering to help him up.

Satan knows he could use the assistance; these old bones aren’t what they used to be.

He grunts, joints popping as he accepts 2D’s hand and rises, noting the great big dirt stains on the knees of his Levi’s. Not to mention that 2D isn’t so sturdy himself, bright red cut on his lip emblematic proof of that. 

They nearly topple over from the effort, but somehow manage to avoid the fall. Satan knows 2D can’t afford any more head trauma for the evening. 

“...We look like shit,” Murdoc comments once up. They’re going to have to face the others and he’s not exactly looking forward to explaining _any_ of this.

“Yeah… We can tell ‘em we fought?” 2D suggests optimistically.

It’s certainly believable, though Murdoc doesn’t want to suffer the repercussions of that lie.

“Look,” Murdoc sighs. “You fell, so we had to use your shirt to clean you off since, you know, I didn’t want to use mine. And then… we waited until you felt less dizzy.”

“They’ll never believe you actually waited with me back ‘ere,” 2D murmurs, eyebrows raised.

“Well I know you’ve got nothing better so just deal with it. Now, come along. Can’t stay back here forever.”

Murdoc tugs at 2D’s wrist to ferry him back to the store front. Lets go right away, but the hot sensation of 2D’s skin lingers against his fingertips… 

***

"......they're late." Noodle notes aloud, shifting her position on the curb in front of the sev. She glances into her cup to check on her slushie, which has long since melted into a vile neon syrup. 

"Uh-huh." Russ replies coolly. His eyes are obscured by dark shades, but his expression is still icy in contrast to the summer heat.

“Quick smoke break my ass…” 


End file.
